


(Podfic) Guarantee

by raiining



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Dark fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Infiniteeight's fantastic fic "Guarantee"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Original Summary:<br/> </p>
<p>What would SHIELD look like in a world where all the Agents we know and love are more than a few degrees darker? What would Nick Fury do to ensure loyalty? And how would Coulson and Barton meet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><b>Warnings:</b> This world's Clint Barton has a sexual kink that is...extreme. It's not something he and Phil do together, not quite, but it is important to the story. It's meant to be a surprise for narrative reasons, but if you're concerned you may be triggered, please check the end notes to be safe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guarantee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490854) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



Podfic!!

Download here at sendspace: http://www.sendspace.com/file/08aquf

 

Here's the jinjurly link! http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/guarantee

Update: Jan 28th 2014

I looks like the above links are broken. Here's a new one!

http://www.sendspace.com/file/bg9xb3

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic kind of kicked my ass, but the story is just SO GOOD that I couldn't let it die. So I wrestled with it until it was done and now I'm happy enough to post it. At least I have it for my run, which is what I wanted in the first place ;)
> 
> All kudos go to Infiniteeight: this story gives me very terrible feels in all the right places *g*


End file.
